


Lover's Respite

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Deadly Premonition, Docking, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, KakaGai - Freeform, Language, M/M, Making Love, Sad, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Water, Yaoi, fillers, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting the two Ninja Swordsmen, Gai and Kakashi take a break by a pond to have one - possible last - moment together. Takes place during anime fillers and kind of ties in with the rest of my stories about these two adorable guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Respite

Lover’s Respite

:::

“Looks like this is it.” Kakashi moved bush branches out of the way for himself and Gai. After fighting two of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, the two jounin were ordered to take a couple hours off to get their strength back. Kakashi found this little place on the map, far away from any battle (not to mention other people). He would value this short time off with Gai to the fullest.

“Wow, Rival!” Maito Gai smiled big. “This place is gorgeous!” It was a small waterfall pouring into a fresh-water pond, surrounded by beautiful greenery and flowers. It was like an area out of a fairy tale. “This will get our youth back in no time!” Gai was about to hug his secret lover, but stopped halfway. “Are you sure there’s no one around, Kakashi?”

“Positive.” The Copy Ninja replied.

“Then…” The Blue Beast pulled Kakashi close in a strong but loving embrace. He hadn’t had a chance to do that since shortly after the Leaf Village was destroyed. And this war was getting worse… who knows if they’ll get a chance to be together again like this? The dark-haired man moved back slightly to pull down Kakashi’s mask. Every time he did, he’d lose his breath because of Kakashi’s beauty. Kakashi had told him that he wears the mask for many reasons, and one of them was so people wouldn’t judge him by his looks. Still, never seeing his face until a couple years ago hadn’t stopped Gai from falling in love with him way back when they were kids.

“Do you always have to stare?” Kakashi asked.

“What else can I do?” Gai asked back. The silver-haired man put a hand around Gai’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, slipping his tongue against Gai’s. Gai was surprised, but easily got over it and kissed back. It was a hard kiss at first, but it became soft, languid, and sweet. Kakashi was the first to pull away.

“That, for one.” He smirked. Gai blushed. “C’mon. Let’s get in the water and clean up.”

“Yosh, my Eternal Love!” The youthful man took off his clothes rather quickly and jumped into the water. He came up and whipped his hair back away from his eyes. “Ah, how refreshing!”

“Uh-huh.” Kakashi was still taking off his pants, trying to prevent a nosebleed from happening after seeing the chiseled man do that. He never minded the bowl haircut, but he really did like it slicked back like that. He folded his clothes and walked gingerly into the cool water. He would have preferred a hot spring. He sat down at the pond’s edge and began wiping dirt and blood off his skin, and cleaning the shallow cuts. Luckily, they got out of that fight without any bad injuries. He looked up at his lover, who was swimming around instead of relaxing. Gai found a shallow part and stood halfway out of the water, stretching his arms over his head, his back muscles rippling as he did so. Again, Kakashi needed to remember to breathe.

“You don’t have any serious scrapes, right Kakashi?” The Blue Beast checked himself over. “I don’t think I do…”

“I’m fine, Gai.” The silver-haired man answered. He looked over Gai’s back to see if there were injuries, but didn’t find any. Just old wounds, scars left over from the past. The noble beast should be proud; he didn’t have many scars on his back, meaning he is a fast, smart and aware fighter. Most of the scars Gai did have were on his arms and legs, a necessary evil when you’re a taijutsu user only…

For some reason, Kakashi got a really bad feeling just now. This kind of thing happened to him all the time; he called them his ‘hunches’. And they were always right. He cursed himself for having one now, thinking about Gai’s scars and fighting style… something bad was going to happen, wasn’t it? No… he hoped and prayed it was nothing. “Kakashi?” Gai turned around to see his lover’s foreboding face. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh uh… nothing.” Kakashi shook his head before washing his face, making sure to get the grit from the battle out of his eyes. “Actually, there is a bit of a problem.”

“And uh… what would that be, my Love?” Gai knew that tone of voice. He was in trouble.

“Well, earlier against the two Ninja Swordsmen…” The Copy Ninja stood and walked over to Gai. “You said, ‘Forget about me, just get out of here’.” He stopped a foot away from the youthful man. “Now, do you remember what we talked about when we first got together? No dying for each other or for any stupid reason?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Gai remembered. They promised each other they wouldn’t do anything stupid for each other or anyone. No dying to protect someone you love, unless there’s absolutely no other way. It was one of Kakashi’s few conditions of them being together, because he didn’t want Gai to die for him like his friends and family did many years ago. Gai forgot in the heat of the moment, but nonetheless, he screwed up. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi. Please forgive my idiocy.” He said sincerely.

“It’s… it’s fine, Gai. We got out of the battle alive. That’s what matters.” Kakashi could have said more, but decided he was weak against those black puppy-dog eyes. “Just next time, be more careful.” He rested his forehead against a muscular shoulder. “I know we’re in a war, and it’s tough, but… I can’t lose you over something that’s simply not worth it.”

“I understand.” Gai wrapped his arms around his white-haired lover. “The same goes for you. I love you, Kakashi.”

“I love you too, Gai.” Kakashi returned the hug. That bad feeling came back to him again, though. _No, please… don’t take him away from me too… I can’t live without him… I never could…_

“There still seems to be something bothering you, my Eternal Rival.” Gai said in Kakashi’s ear.

 _See?_ The Copy Ninja thought. “I still have a lot on my mind, but…” He shifted sensually against that rock-hard body. “Maybe you can help me forget about it for now, hm?”

“W-Wah…!” Gai choked out, feeling their groins touch. “Kakashi, I don’t… have any lube…”

“I don’t need it.” Kakashi panted, grinding his hips again. “I’ve been wanting to try that, anyway. To feel you completely.”

“Ka-Kakashi…” Gai loved it when his lover talked dirty. He reached down between them and took both of their penises in his head, stroking them together.

“Mmm…” The silver-haired man moaned as he felt the rising heat in Gai’s hand and dick. He dug his fingers into the youthful man’s shoulder blades and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Gai put a pale-skinned leg around his hip, then reached behind Kakashi to knead his fingers at the puckered entrance. “Mmph… Gai…” Kakashi made more sexy sounds as two wet fingers entered him. He moved his hips more to feel Gai’s magic hands stimulate him wonderfully.

“The good thing about you wearing a mask all the time…” The Beast whispered heatedly. “Is that I can mark you whenever and wherever I want.” He leaned in to suck and bite all over Kakashi’s long and beautiful neck.

“Fuck! Yes Gai, please…” Kakashi leaned his head back and groaned, and Gai could feel the vibration as he kissed his throat. The Copy Ninja was always amazed at how good Gai was at this. The man is noble, virtuous, and naïve – not to mention was a virgin before making love to Kakashi for the first time – and yet he knew where to kiss, where to touch, what to say to get him going. Gai jerked closer so he could push his fingers deeper inside, attempting to find Kakashi’s prostate… “GAAH!” There it was. He pumped his other hand more vigorously to push his lover over the edge. “Gai… almost… coming… NNGH!” Kakashi came all over their stomachs.

“Kakashi… me too…!” Gai released seconds later, it mixing with the Copy Ninja’s. He pulled back a little to kiss the still panting Kakashi deeply. Kakashi didn’t mind, after all Gai was his oxygen, his life… he needed him so much, and couldn’t imagine living without him. “Come here.” The Blue Beast picked Kakashi up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Then, he walked them to the shore of the pond to lay the silver-haired shinobi in the damp grass. Gai decided to use their semen as a lubricant, wiping it off his abs and rubbing it on his cock. He looked at his lover, who was splayed out and waiting for him. It never ceased to amaze him that this was the same man who was feared across the countries as the cold-blooded, genius Kakashi of the Sharingan (and of course the Eternal Rival of Maito Gai), and yet here he was: wet, naked and positively beautiful, begging for his rival’s body. How was he worthy of such perfection?

“You’re staring again.” Kakashi smirked weakly.

“Ah… sorry…” Gai blushed, hurrying to get out of the water and between Kakashi’s thighs. He positioned himself at Kakashi’s waiting entrance, carefully pushing the head inside. “So tight… Kakashi…”

“And you’re… gigantic… aaahnn…!” Kakashi mewled as more of that huge cock slipped inside, stopping halfway. “Fuck!” They needed a few seconds to get used to it.

“Oh Kakashi, you feel so good! So perfect…” Gai couldn’t stop the youthful and manly tears from streaming down his face.

“Gai, stop… you’re gonna make me cry, too.” He sounded sarcastic, but was actually being serious. “Please, move…”

“Yes, my love.” Gai pushed Kakashi’s knees to the ground and pulled his hips back before entering the Copy Ninja all the way.

“AAH!” Kakashi yelled, feeling Gai bury himself deep inside before starting to thrust at a moderate pace, yet pounding him into the ground. “Ah… ugh… hah…” He wouldn’t just lie there, though. He squeezed around Gai every time he went all the way in.

“Fuck, Kakashi!” The Blue Beast cursed as he sped up his thrusts. He leaned down to capture pink, swollen lips with his own.

“MMMGH!” Kakashi yelled in Gai’s mouth, tightening up again. When he leaned forward, Gai must’ve struck his prostate. He kept going, finding Kakashi’s sensitive spot and hit it over and over. The Copy Ninja clutched Gai’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as the youthful man plowed into him now, feeling so good, feeling so complete with Gai so close to him, in his arms, inside him… “Gai… I love you…”

“I… love you too… Kakashi…” Gai said in between thrusts. “Love you… so much…”

“Gai… AAH! GAAIII!” Kakashi came again without Gai even needing to touch his cock. Gai came hard and deep inside after seeing his lover orgasm for him. The beast leaned over Kakashi for a few seconds to catch his breath, watching with half-lidded eyes as the white-haired man did the same under him. Kakashi looked up, his eye glazed over and just had that sexy afterglow around him; Gai would make love to him again if they had the luxury. “You just keep staring.”

“Ah, but you’re staring, too.” The youthful man pointed out, smiling. It was true; Kakashi was being a hypocrite. He was staring, at that broad chest inhaling and exhaling, at those rippling abs, and at a handsome face that had been deep in concentration a minute ago and was now smiling down at him. He wished he could promise that they’d be together forever, but it just wasn’t possible. But they had now, and that is all that matters to a ninja.

“How about we get cleaned up for real this time and get back to the battle?” Kakashi said, propping himself up on his elbows.

“One more kiss, first.” Gai said before pressing his thick lips against Kakashi’s. He sensed and understood his lover’s concern, and wished he too could make promises he couldn’t keep. The Noble Blue Beast would do his best, as always. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Yosh. Let’s get ourselves ready for battle, Eternal Rival!”

:::

END

:::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, everybody. Been really busy, but finally have time and creativity to write something. I hope you like!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
